


An Unexpected Confession

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: When you can't get your crush alone to confess to them, just confess in front of everyone!





	An Unexpected Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A confession made by Nino on Sho's birthday but Nino cant seem to get Sho alone for the confession. Nino being crazy and unpredictable, confesses like no other. Requested by [**indigo_lover**](http://indigo-lover.livejournal.com/)=

After years of telling himself that he didn’t like his bandmate _that_ way Nino had given in. His interest in Sakurai Sho was much more than just a temporary crush. Nino wasn ’t the type to show love easily, but he couldn’t deny himself the fact that he was in love. So, he finally decided to confess to Sho. He glanced at his schedule to see when the next time he would see Sho was. He then realized that Sho’s birthday was coming up soon.  
 _How convenient. I_ _’ ll just confess on his birthday! Then I won_ _’ t have to buy a birthday gift, as I_ _’ ll be his present._ Nino smirked.  
  
Sho’s birthday happened to fall on the day after a concert. Nino decided to confess on that day, as he would be around him all day for rehearsals. Or so Nino thought, but getting Sho alone was harder than it sounds, especially when the older was desperately trying to remember last minute changes to the choreography (and Sho was never that great at remembering the steps, either).  
  
After a couple hours of rehearsal, Nino strolled into the green room, and Sho just so happened to be the only one there.  
“Hey, Sho...”  
“Hm?”  
“Sakurai-san, we need to go over changes to your solo.” Jun burst into the room, looking stressed.  
“Okay. See you, Nino.”  
Nino groaned as they left. Couldn’t he just have one minute with Sho?  
  
After their lunch break, the members were back in the dance studio going over choreographies for the last time before the performance. Nino went over to Sho and was about to ask him if they could talk the next time they had a break, but he was once again, interrupted.  
“Nino, please stop distracting Sakurai-san. He’s trying to remember choreography for a performance _tonight_ , and you aren’t helping."  
“Sorry.”  
  
************************************************************************  
  
“Nino is acting weird isn’t he?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He keeps trying to talk to Sakurai-kun, even going as far as interrupting rehearsal. He may fool around during rehearsal sometimes, but never this close to a performance.”  
“Yeah, he seems like he’s been trying to tell Sho something. I wonder what is that important? And why couldn’t he just say it to all of us during lunch?”  
“It is weird. I’ve never seen Kazu act like this before...”  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nino groaned. The performance was starting soon, and he still hadn’t confessed to Sho.  He paced around backstage before the concert wondering what he should do. And as he was walking towards the stage an idea hit him.  
  
************************************************************************  
The concert was winding down and during the encore set, Nino set his plan into motion. Towards the end of ‘Love So Sweet’, Nino wrapped his arm around Sho, earning several ‘kya~s’ from the fans in attendance. Nino smirked as the song ended. He turned to face Sho.  
“Sakurai Sho, will you go out with me?” The screams of fans echoed throughout the entire dome.  
Sho, as Nino expected, assumed the ‘confession’ was just silly fanservice and laughed it off, hitting Nino on the head playfully.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The concert ended without incident, and the members of Arashi headed to their greenroom.  Sho seemed a bit grumpy, which was strange, as usually everyone would still be riding the post-concert high at this point.  
Aiba, however, was grinning widely.  
“I know you like the attention from the fans, Kazu, but wasn’t asking Sho out taking things a bit too far?” Aiba laughed.  
“ _That_ was too far? Remember that time when him and Ohchan implied that they were going to have sex after the concert? And that time when it happened AGAIN? ” Jun groaned. This was why he put an end to Ohmiya SK skits during concerts.  
“Yeah, but that was just a joke.” Nino smirked.  
“Well of course it was... wait what?” Jun realized what Nino had implied.  
“Yes, I did ask Sho out on stage to please the fans, but that doesn’t mean it was a lie.” He looked at Sakurai, whose eyes widened in confusion.  
“Sakurai Sho, I may have denied it to myself for a long time, but I like you. A lot. So please, go out with me?”  
Sho’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
“EEEEHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?”  
“EH? Wait, seriously?”  
“Yes.”  
“Aww, Nino has love inside his cold heart after all!” Nino shot Aiba a death glare.  
“So? What do you say?”  
Everyone looked at Sho expectantly.  
“Yes, Kazu. I’ll go out with you.” Nino grinned from ear to ear in delight.  
“On one condition.” Nino’s smile disappeared.  
“Eh? What is it?”  
“When you take me out, you actually pay for the meal.” Everyone laughed.  
“Alright, alright, I will.” Nino smiled.  
“Wow, and he’s even going to pay too? Where did our Nino go?”  
Sho pulled Nino into a tight hug.  
“Gross.” Jun muttered, walking away. Now he had to deal with this too? God help him...  
“Congrats, you two!”  
The couple smiled at each other.  
“Thanks, Riida.”  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After Nino’s confession, the members headed off to the showers, and per usual, Nino decided to share a shower with someone. And who better than his new boyfriend? Nino barged into Sho’s showering, startling the older man.  
“Eh? Nino!” Sho was clearly a bit uncomfortable with Nino’s presence, unlike usual, which was probably due to the fact that they had just started dating.  
Nino turned around to grab the shampoo, bending over to give Sho a nice view of his ass. Sakurai blushed and looked the other way. As he shampooed his hair, Nino took the opportunity to stare at Sho’s bare body. Nino scanned Sho, stopping when his eyes reached a... certain area.  
“Oi! Stop staring at me!” The blush on Sho’s face spread to the tips of his ears as he quickly moved his hands to cover himself.  
“Sorry.” Nino smirked. “Can’t help it.” He leaned in to kiss Sho, but Sho turned his head away.  
“No can do. I don't kiss until at least the second date.” Sho teased.  
“But you’ll get naked with them in a cramped space before then?” Sho considered the situation they were in. Well...  
“You barged in here!” Nino laughed. He leaned in towards Sho, and when he wasn’t stopped, he gave Sho a peck on the lips.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
“Wanna go to my place?” Nino and Sho finished showering and dressed themselves.  
“Sure!”   
The couple returned to the greenroom.  
“We’ll be leaving first. See ya.”  
“See you.”  
“They are totally going to fuck tonight.” Aiba whispered to Jun, who rolled his eyes, and Ohno, who giggled in response.  
“I heard that, idiot.”  
“Heard what?”  
“Oh, nothing hun.” Nino patted Sho’s butt twice. “Let’s get going.”  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nino, like he did with any guest (not that he had them all that often anyway), forced Sho to play video games, despite his protests. Nino, however, was actually surprised when Sho started to get into the game.  
“Smell you later, sucker!” Nino exclaimed as he slammed Sho’s Donkey Kong character with a red shell during a Mario Kart race.  
“Oh yeah? I bet you’ll fall of the track!” It was a likely possibility, given the fact that they were playing on Rainbow Road, the most difficult track in any Mario Kart game.  
“No way in hell!”  
As they approached the finish line, there was quite a fair distance between them until...  
“OH SHIT.”  
“HAHAH! Take that, bitch!” Sho exclaimed as he pressed the item button to use the blue shell he just obtained.  
The shell slammed into Mario, sending him spinning off the track.  
“Dammit!” Nino was placed back on the track neck and neck with Sho.  
“I will WIN!” Nino exclaimed, as he edged his way in front of Sho, and crossed the finish line.  
“Nooooo! I thought I had you!”  
“You can’t beat me!”  
“I’ll practice and win next time!”  
“Sure you will... Anyway, I think I deserve a reward for winning so many times.”  
“What kind of reward?” Sho grinned a bit.  
“Well, at least a kiss, right?”  
“Sounds fair. You did win after all.”  
Sho leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Nino’s lips. But Nino, never satisfied, grabbed Sho and kissed him again, prolonging the kiss this time. Soon their kissing became more passionate, which soon turned to making out, touching, and grinding. Soon enough, their arousal became more and more apparent.  
“If you don’t kiss until the second date, you definitely wouldn’t have sex this early on, right?” Nino smirked.  
“I think I can make an exception just this once, as it is...” Sho glanced at the clock. “..my birthday after all.”  
“That’s what I hoped you’d say.” Nino grabbed Sho and led him down the hallway to his bedroom.  
  
“Condoms and lube are in the nightstand.” Nino said as he stripped.  
“Eager, aren’t we?” Sho grinned, gathering said items and removing his own clothes.  
Sho promptly began preparing Nino, who moaned and writhed beneath him.  
“Hurry up and get on with it already.”  
  
Sho certainly didn’t regret making an exception to have sex with Nino when he was balls deep inside the younger man.  
“Fuck, Kazu, you feel so good.”  
“Ah, harder Sho!”  
The couple moved against each other in perfect harmony, moaning in pleasure as they approached their climax. Nino came first, and Sho’s orgasm soon followed. They both laid down in silence, basking in their post-coital bliss.  
  
Nino grabbed some tissues and cleaned up himself and Sho, then lay back down next to his boyfriend.  
“Happy Birthday, Sho.” Nino snuggled up next to the older man.  
“Thanks, Nino.” Sho smiled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Omake  
  
  
The next day:  
  
“You guys totally fucked last night, didn't you?” Jun whacked Aiba on the head. He was sick of all of these perverts...  
“EH?”   
“Yeah we did fuck. So?”  
“KAZUUUU~ DON'T SAY THAT!” Sho blushed madly.  
Everyone laughed at his embarrassment.  
“Oh, come on, you should have known he was going to say something like that.”  
Sho chuckled.  
“Damn, I guess you’re right. Just what have I gotten myself into?!”  
“Me.” Nino wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
“NINOOOOOO!”  
  
  
  


  
Comments are very, very appreciated!


End file.
